Nerdy version of thecomputernerd01's Tik Tok
Wake up at 10:00 AM feeling like that overrated pop star that isn't around anymore and is part of a trio by Disney, Nicholas Jonas I've got this sugar stick created by Willy Wonka and my protable untensil to brush my hair, this happens every 365 1/4 days of each year I'm very laid back all I do is sit and eat this pasturized stick of dairy Because my tight levi's are on my living room floor I think I'm going out of this world Taking a speech- Aunt JeMama on the tips of my phalanges, phalanges The father of the main family on the 13 year old show on Fox, Family Guy, on my shirt, shirt Shoving chinese eating utensils up my nasal area Oww, that's gotta leave a mark... is that red blood? Capturing my MySpace.com pictures in my lavoratory Eating all 185 of these authorized pinecone-shaped pinchees Turning into a guy who does not the wealth to afford a house Let's purposely punch The infamous cereal logo, Captain Crunch Then we'll crunch and munch his head for an afternoon snack Fly an aeronautic device Drink some beverages involving more than serving's amount of Caffeine Until we make some Z's tonight Tikitty Tokkity Found a pebble Now I'm gonna throw this pebble directly at a 90 degree throw at this guy with the socks in which I've never seen or have seen only one other time before. Woa! They're a secondary color also known as 7D26CD! Woa! woa woa! I just ordered the famous food from Italy called Pizza that taste really good followed by 46 dough inventions But, then I realized my fridge was out of dairy so I got mad and talked about the person or being that gave birth to the fridge And my friends are lining up cause they really are hungry And I went into the lavoratory and opened my seat upon my toilet up and saw the famous basketball player Shaquille O` Neal I got full tempered so I dented my van by mistake stake I thought i was a man until I realized I had to be 18 or up when I am only 12 twelve I was playing a violent game and saw people making a clan so I joined in the club of violence lence Chew a piece of Wrigley's gum, then I shall stick it upon this tree tree Just kidding around that could paralyze a bee and then the bee would eventually lose its stinger then die die I shall be going on this event where you continuously annihilate the existence of something alive I shot my ball and socket known as the knee Let's purposely punch The infamous cereal logo, Captain Crunch Then we'll crunch and munch his head for an afternoon snack Fly an aeronautic device Drink some beverages involving more than serving's amount of Caffeine Until we make some Z's tonight Tikitty Tokkity Found a pebble Now I'm gonna throw this pebble directly at a 90 degree throw at this guy with the socks in which I've never seen or have seen only one other time before. Woa! They're a secondary color also known as 7D26CD! Woa! woa woa! My car smelled like a roadkill animal So I wore some colored in squared shirt I bought myself a $30 air freshner that was made for a car It's considered Peachy Peach But it didn't smell really well So I threw my Peachy out the window Then I wrote about it, or as the hip young kids say, "tweeted", about the freshner and how it was a knock off on http://www.twitter.com/ Now I came back from the store and bought one thing- one gallon of milk which is 1% Let's purposely punch The infamous cereal logo, Captain Crunch Then we'll crunch and munch his head for an afternoon snack Fly an aeronautic device Drink some beverages involving more than serving's amount of Caffeine Until we make some Z's tonight Tikitty Tokkity Found a pebble Now I'm gonna throw this pebble directly at a 90 degree throw at this guy with the socks in which I've never seen or have seen only one other time before. Woa! They're a secondary color also known as 7D26CD! Woa! woa woa! Created by Jello10 like 2 or some fucking years ago, edited by the newer vresion of Jello10/RereAndRerun, ya know, TheSilverIdiots TheSilverIdiots (talk) 18:21, April 10, 2013 (UTC)